Secret d'une Famille, 1er Partie : Pour Sara
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Pourquoi ce jour la... Elle revient ? Pourquoi " Cette jeune fille par terre, trempée par la pluie... Que fait-elle au manoir Kaiba ? Résumé dans la tête de Seto, histoire de vous prendre la tête -partie fini, rdv à la partie 2-
1. Grand Frère

_Un longue histoire se prépare, c'est ainsi commence mes mots... Une longue histoire qui va sortir de mes dix doigts, et de mon cerveau, une histoire cruelle de famille, une histoire d'amour impossible, et le tout sur le thème de Yu-Gi-Oh ! _

_Parce que cette série me fait délirer, que tout le monde dans la maison de mes proches à mon chat, sais à quelle heure à Yu-Gi-Oh rien qu'au doux bruit de mes rires... (Un truc qui me fait bien délirer, les gardiens de la tombe qui fonde leurs familles a coté d'un macabé de Pharaon !!! Qui à 10 000 km de la dans un autre corps.... Hum juste avis perso !)_

_De la musique pour m'aider, mon ordinateur pour enregistrer le tout... et un bon défouloir pour la grande nerveuse que je suis, c'est ainsi que commence_...

Secret D'une famille

1er Partie : Pour Sara

Grand frère

Tout commence ce jour la, ce jour d'orage, le vent souffle, la pluie tombe, le tonnerre gronde...

Une jeune fille avance durement parmi cette tempête, elle est épuisée, elle arrive à peine à marcher, elle arrive devant une grande demeure familiale, elle se traîne jusqu'à la porte, après avoir escaladé le portail, elle sonne et se relève, tout pour se tenir droite... Comme si son éducation la forcée à tenir debout malgré ses blessures, elle tousse fortement... Les premiers singe d'une maladie sans doute, mais elle reste la debout, droite, en attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte... De la lumière apparaît, une domestique ouvre la porte, et trouve cette jeune fille blonde châtain, les cheveux mi-long, ses yeux vert brillant, des cernes qu'elle ne pouvait cacher, elle se tenait debout avec toute la classe, la confiance qu'elle pouvait mettre, et complètement essoufflé, elle demanda

-Je veux voir le maître des lieux

La domestique la regarda comme un vulgaire insecte, mais un insecte dangereux qui pouvait attaquer à tout moment, et déposé un fort poison...

-Qui le demande ? Dédaigna à dire la domestique

-Sara.... Sara Kaïba

La servante eu une expression d'effroi et partit en courant, Sara se traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur, la porte se renferma avec le vent, le tonnerre gronda, et toute lumière dans la demeure disparu, des cris se firent entendre, Sara tomba, elle était courbaturé de partout, elle était complètement essoufflé, mais elle se releva, au loin des cris se firent entendre

-Grand frère, dit Sara dans une voie de désespoir et en même temps de douceur

Sara se releva avec difficulté à peine debout, la porte principal s'ouvrit laissant place à la domestique de tout à l'heure, les lumière d'un cierge allumé pour y pouvoir voir à travers cette obscurité cachèrent son porteur

-toi ! Dit celui-ci avec une voie grave, froide, et plein de mépris

Sara toujours essoufflé releva ses épaules, sa tête, pour de nouveau se tenir droite, l'homme devant elle, posa le cierge sur un buffet, le souffle de Sara se faisait entendre...

Sara regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, elle soufflait toujours, puis inspira, son souffle s'arrêta

-Seto... Ils veulent me tuer, je n'ai trouvé qu'ici pour être en sécurité ! Dit Sara d'un ton froid

-Moi aussi je suis un tueur, dit le jeune homme sur un ton de rancœur, tu peux partir...

-Bien, dit Sara

Elle se retourna et boitant, elle se dirigea vers la sortie

-Cependant... Dit la voix du jeune homme

-Cependant ? Fit Sara en se retournant

-Je viens de perdre ma gouvernante, une personne en qui je ne pouvais avoir confiance

Seto se retourna et approcha de Sara

-...Et je chercher une nouvelle gouvernante, quelqu'un pour surveiller tout le personnel, me réveiller le matin, et m'apporter le thé le soir ! Je peux peut-être t'y engager, je pense que cela t'ira bien

Sara vit un sourire narquois sur le visage de son interlocuteur, mais celle-ci compris toute l'opportunité de cette proposition, un bon moyen de se cacher, jamais personne ne la reconnaîtra en servante

-Naturellement, je suppose qu'il y à une tenue réglementaire ?

Seto fut surpris de cette question, mais entra dans le jeu de Sara

-Naturellement, mais si cela te dérange...

Seto montra la porte de sortie

-Non, sa ne me dérange pas, mon grand frère m'avait appris à affronter toute sorte de situation, mais j'impose quelques conditions

-Lesquels ? Et ton grand frère avait appris aussi à mettre des conditions !

-A lui de voir ! Je veux un jour de repos pour pouvoir étudier, je dois continuer mes études, je veux les pleins pouvoir sur la gestion de chaque membre du personnel de cette maison

-Avec mon accord au préalable, quand aux études... Ce sera possible

Le regard de Sara brûlait d'une flamme, Seto se retourna, Sara s'évanouit

-Sara, se jeta Seto

Sara par sa fatigue, sa maladie naissante, elle était trempé jusqu'aux os et avait tenu jusqu'à cette instant debout, droite, comme si rien ne la faisait souffrir... Seto pris cette dernière dans les bras...Elle était glacée et son corps tremblait maintenant, que toute pression avait était relâché, Mokuba arriva en courant, il fut bouche bée en voyant la jeune fille

-C'est Sara...

-oui, dit Seto froidement, elle a de la fièvre...

-Je vais chercher des médicaments, dit Mokuba

Sara tremblait

-Maria, guidez-moi jusqu'à la chambre à la gauche de la mienne

-mais monsieur... dit la domestique

-Ne discutez pas, s'écria Seto

Maria conduisit son maître jusque cette fameuse chambre, Maria tremblait, elle cherchait les clés, de cette chambre qui était condamnée

-Mais qui la condamnée ? Hurla Seto

-Olga... dit la servante tremblante de peur

Seto soupira

-Que des bons à rien

Mokuba arriva

-Mais vous faites quoi ?

-Je ne trouve pas les clés...

La servante ne pu finir sa phrase, Mokuba lui arracha son trousseau de clé, et l'ouvrit

-vous êtes virés, dit Seto froidement en entrant dans la chambre

-Mais... Monsieur

-suffit, dit Mokuba en fermant la porte

La servante s'effondra en pleure, un autre domestique l'emmena

-Ne reste pas la... Reste vivante au moins ! Pas comme Olga !

Dans la chambre Seto mis Sara sur le lit

-Pourquoi elle est revenue, fit Mokuba

-Ils veulent sa fortune, dit Seto

Sara inspira, elle tremblait toujours, Seto la recouvra

-Grand frère, dit Sara en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue

Seto pris sa main

-Je suis la..., dit celui-ci avec une voie de compassion

Sara ouvrit les yeux et souri... Seto souri en retour. Sara eu le regard flou, tout disparu...

_Voila le premier chapitre, d'une nouvelle saga, à l'avenir, on découvrira de nouveaux personnages, de la haine, de l'amour, il y aura même du Seto X Shizuka (youpii), et plus..._

_Bref, je fais tout pour que ce soit une bonne petite fics, j'espère que j'ai mis un grand mystère dans ce chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à le dire, dans une petite rewiews, la suite prochainement, je n'annonce pas le titre car il n'est pas encore bien défini..._

_Luna_


	2. La Nouvelle Gouvernante

2. La nouvelle gouvernante

Aprés une légère attente (quinze jours quand même, mais c'est la vie d'étudainte, on à pas tout son temps !), la suite tant attendu, et la réponse à cette grande question : Qui est Sara ?

La réponse la dans ce chapitre !

Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews

Luna !

_Ndla : alors dans cette histoire je fais un peu ma sauce... Alors je mélange l'histoire de l'anime et du manga, en clair ici, Noa est mort d'une grave maladie, mais Godzaburo c'est bien balancé par la fenêtre à cause de son fils adoptif : Seto Kaïba (j'ai du tact dans les termes, sa fait peur !)_

« La mort est synonyme de défaite » c'est à cette pensé que tout dégénéra...

Noa Kaïba, n'était qu'un fils à papa, capricieux... Il était intelligent et ses études était facile, mais toujours ses professeurs disaient : « il peut faire mieux », et son père godzaburo le savait, marre du caprice de son fils, marre de la suprotection de sa pauvre mère, un jour il partit dans un orphelinat...

Toute sorte de gosse orphelin, inférieur, sans esprit selon godzaburo, jusqu'à ce gosse, ce gosse-la, lui propose cette fameuse partit d'échec... Godzaburo avait vu la combine du petit, mais c'était à sa, a ce geste, cet acte de tricherie, que Godzaburo vit le concurrent de Noa son propre fils...

Alors Seto et son frère Mokuba arrivèrent dans cette grande demeure, à peine descendu de la voiture, que deux têtes blondes arrivèrent

-voici vos deux cousines, dit Godzaburo fièrement en prenant l'une d'elle, Sara-En parlant de celle dans ses bras- et Serena-dit-il d'un ton de dégoût en parlant de l'autre

Serena regarda droit dans les yeux Seto, soudain son regard devint vide, puis elle dit d'un ton de haine

-Toi ! Je ne t'aime pas !

Et Serena se mit à courir, Seto fut blessé par cette phrase

-elle est méchante, dit Sara

-oui, mon enfant, dit Godzaburo d'un ton protecteur

-Je n'aime pas ma sœur, dit Sara

-personne ne l'aime, fit Godzaburo

(ndla : Quelle famille de fou)

Seto toujours blessé n'avait pas entendu la conversation, il avait juste serré plus fort la main de son petit frère

-Seto ? demanda Mokuba apeuré

Godzaburo tenait toujours Sara dans ses bras et fit signe aux deux frères de les suivre...

Et pendant que Seto était attaché à son éducation, par son tuteur, Sara grandissait sous l'amour de ce dernier, mais avec cette même éduction sévère...

Sara était la nièce préféré de Godzaburo, c'était la seule qu'il gardait au fils des années, Serena sa sœur jumelle avait d'étrange réaction et était la plus rejeté de tout le clan Kaïba...

Ce clan... Haï de chacun, chaque membre se battait la fortune de chacun lors de la mort de l'un, une mort étrange... Souvent après la visite d'un Kaïba...

Etrangement Noa tomba malade après la visite de Keiko, la plus ancienne du clan, une espèce de veille grand-mère sorcière... Et six mois plus tard, il mourut...

Les mauvais traitement de Seto furent renforcé, alors qu'un jour que l'alcool et la tristesse avait pris le dessus sur la raison, Sara qui avait était arraché à ses parents par ce même clan qui voulait surveiller sa futur fortune, vivait chez son oncle qui l'aimait plus que son propre fils, et arriva pour sauver Seto

-Arrête dit Sara en s'interposant entre le fouet et sa victime

-Sara... dit l'oncle enragé

-frappe-moi d'abord, si tu veux le frappés

L'oncle de Sara rangea son fouet, caressa la petite

-Ce bon à rien est à Kisara !

-Je sais... Mais c'est mon grand frère, ne lui fait pas de mal...

L'oncle se retourna sourit, et partit, Sara détacha Seto de ses chaînes (et ce n'est pas qu'une expression)

-Il y va fort... commença Sara, ce n'est pas juste, on à la même éducation, mais moi j'ai de l'amour... Pourquoi pas toi ?

Sara serra Seto

-Je ne suis pas ton grand frère, dit Seto en s'éloignant de Sara

-Regarde... On à plus de parents, on à le même tuteur, et la même éducation, et grâce toi j'ai le courage de continuer... et je sais que c'est toi qui m'a protégé des dobermans l'autre jour !

-de rien, lança Seto

-Je sais que j'ai 13 ans et toi 12ans, mais tu es mon grand frère, et tu le resteras

Sara soigna les blessures de Seto, et depuis ce jour l'un, l'autre, se protégeait réciproquement !

Mais quelques années plus tard... Lorsque Godzaburo Kaïba se jeta du treizième étage de sa société, le choque était tel pour le clan Kaïba, il avait perdu une grande partit de la fortune familiale, le tout sous la protection de... ce... Adopté !

Mais Sara fut la plus touché car elle venait de perdre, son oncle, celui qui l'avait élevé entre sa mère malade après la perte de ses deux filles, son père disparu (étrangement), et sa sœur jumelle qu'elle détestait...

-tu l'as tués, pleurait Sara, je te hais ! Tu es comme cette famille...

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dit Seto froidement

-ton devoir ? Ton devoir ? Tué godzaburo ! Tués mon oncle, tu ne vaut pas mieux que tout les kaïba, assassin !

Ce dernier mot blessa Seto, mais l'éducation de son tuteur et toute la haine qu'il avait soudain accumulé enfoui au fond de lui sa blessure, mais...Elle resta toujours ouverte...

Sara c'était retrouvé seule, face à un clan qui voulait l'argent dont elle était héritière elle et sa sœur... Elle était en danger, elle allait l'avoir, et ce jour d'orage ou elle fuyait loin de ce clan, elle arriva par hasard... devant cette maison, elle se dirigea vers cette maison malgré la pluie battante, Sara avait oublié que son oncle avait disparu depuis 9 mois maintenant, mais en entrant, elle y retrouva son grand frère, celui qu'elle avait hargneusement rejeté ! Le seul qu'il pouvait l'aidé maintenant...

Sara repensait à tout sa, elle était la dans son lit allongé, elle regarda sa montre, trois jours... Trois jours qu'elle était arrivée, dans cette maison...

-Ma tête... dit Sara

Elle regarda autour d'elle, une robe de domestique était déposée sur une chaise, tandis que sur le bureau des livres... Ou plus tôt des cours par correspondance...

-Japonais, math, anglais, Français, Physique... Histoire...

Sara regardait tout ses cours, elle soupira à tout ce travail qu'il l'attendait, un morceau de papier tomba

_Chaque Jeudi tu auras des contrôles continus, au lycée de domino_

Sara regarda le papier comme si on lui avait dit une horreur, puis elle regarda sa robe, elle l'a trouvé jolie et bien à son goût, elle l'enfila

-Maintenant que je vais mieux...

Mokuba débarqua dans la chambre

-Sara tu es enfin debout, super c'est la bonne taille ! Seto a mis un émetteur dans le collier pour pas te perdre au cas ou !

Sara regarda le collier dans le miroir

-Bricole bien le Seto, dit Sara, c'est pour sa que c'est mon grand frère

Sara inspira

-Bon... Tous les domestiques sont réunis ?

-oui, dit Mokuba triomphant, tu as pris ton médicament ?

-Non... dit Sara dégoûté

Mais elle se dirigea vers la bouteille contenant le liquide, et l'avala d'une traite

-Toi ce soir... Je te vire, fit Sara

-tu en as d'autre à virer, dit Seto en entrant dans la chambre

Il observa Sara, le fait de la voir dans cette robe ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était le seul moyen de la cacher du clan Kaïba, et tout le monde le savait

-bien, maître, dit-elle Froidement, je dois sélectionner les personnes de confiance

-En effet, je soupçonne quelques traîtres...

-bien, dit Sara

Sara descendit calmement, droitement les escaliers, suivit de Seto et Mokuba

-voici la nouvelle gouvernant, fit Seto

-Alors pour ceux qui restent, dit Sara fermement, c'est mademoiselle, on ne discute aucun ordre, et celui que trouve en traîne de trahir mon maître, je ne promets rien de sa vie

Sara leva sa robe et montre un poignard

-Que ceci, soit clair, fit Sara

Sara passa dans l'allée des domestiques poussant certain au passage, puis arriva au bout et tout en remontant cette allé elle dit

-Je connais les traîtres, les incapables, et si je me trompe peu importe, car ici ce n'est pas un paradis, celui qui ne supporte pas l'enfer qu'il s'en aille, si vous ne voulez pas servir Maître Seto Kaïba ainsi que son frère, et si vous ne voulez pas obéir à mes ordres, reculaient d'un pas, et votre démission sera accepté

Quelques domestiques reculèrent, dont celui qui avait aidé Maria l'autre soir

-bien... Partez, dit Sara en montrant la porte de sortit

Les domestiques partirent ceux qui avait était poussés, et ceux qui avaient reculés

-Bien, vous autres retourner à votre poste

-oui mademoiselle, firent tout le monde soumis

Sara lançait un regard de glace, prés à égorger celui qui aurait eu l'affront de la désobéir

-Quand aux autres, le jardin, il traverse, J'avais oubliés... Les dobermans

Mokuba eu un rire malin, et Seto un sourire fière de sa nouvelle gouvernante

-quelle triste hasard, dit Seto ironiquement

Des cris se firent entendre, suivit d'aboiements de chien

-Surtout quand le portail est électrifié en cette belle matinée... Pas comme l'autre soir...

-L'orage à du la détraqué, fit Mokuba

-Sans doute, dit Sara, mais peu importe, personne ne doit sortir vivant... Du moins pas tant que je serais la...

Et Sara partit vaquer à ses nouvelles occupations

-elle prend son travail très à cœur, dit Mokuba

-Et tant mieux, dit Seto toujours de ce ton froid

Quelques jours plus tard...

C'était le soir, et Sara apporté comme d'habitude le thé à Seto

-Seto... commença Sara

-Oui ?

-Il me faudrait de l'aide

Seto s'étouffa avec son thé

-pas question ! C'est trop dangereux

-J'ai mes études, et demain je passe mes premier examens ! Pour ma réussite c'est capital !

-non !

-Je n'ai confiance en personne, et je les formerais

-Non !

-Il m'en faut...

-Non !

Sara posa son plateau et avala le thé, elle essaya de cacher que cela était chaud, trop chaud...

-tu ne lâcheras pas ? dit Seto

-non, fit Sara la voie un peu bizarre, tu peux le dire quand le thé est trop chaud !

-Il ne l'es pas, petite sœur... Tu supportes mal la chaleur...

-Sans doute, dit toujours Sara avec cette voie bizarre

-Mais... Il y à des irrégularités dans le service après tout... si sa peut arranger

-Sa peut ! Sa peut !

Et Sara partit

-pas la peine de le boire d'une seule traite, fit Seto

Le lendemain au Lycée domino (ouais enfin !)

-Hey Yugi, dit Un jeune homme blond, regarde qui est la !

Yugi se retourna ainsi que la fille qui l'accompagné

-Shizuka ! Firent toute la bande

-oh tu m'as manqués, dit Honda en prenant sa main

-Lâche-la, fit Jono

Ce dernier se retourna et vit une limousine débarquée

-il est pas mort lui ? fit Jono dégoûté en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la limousine

Une jeune fille blonde, affichant confiance et détermination sortit la première suivit de celui qu'elle appelait grand frère qui lui passa un bracelet autour du poignet

-Sa petite copine, supposa Honda

Pendant que Seto passait le bracelet à Sara

-Revient à 16h00, ce bracelet à un émetteur

-je me sens comme un chien à qui on met son collier

-tu n'as pas le choix, petite sœur !

-Je sais Grand frère

Au loin la bande de Yugi avait les yeux exorbités

-il l'aurait embrassé, fit Shizuka, si c'était sa petite amie

-ouais, dit Otogi, oh Shizuka tu es super intelligente

-mais... Alors qui est celle fille ? fit Jono

-Moi je l'aime pas, fit Anzu en voyant Jono aspirait par cette mystérieuse inconnu

Seto et Sara arrivèrent devant toute la bande

-Salut Kaïba, fit Yugi

-Yugi lâche-moi tu veux pour changer ?!

Sara observa Yugi, puis les autres

-Hey parles-lui autrement tu veux, dit Jono menaçant

-Laisse tomber, fit Sara, tu as aucune chance !

Sara repoussa Jono

-Hey t'es qui toi ?

-Ce sont des renseignements qui se gagne, fit Sara en sortant un jeu de carte

-C'est ma sœur, dit Seto exaspéré, Sara perd pas ton temps tu as des examens !

-Oui, grand frère ! Je m'occuperais toi plus tard, blondinet, quand j'aurais du temps à perdre

Puis Sara et Seto repartirent

-hum... Je ne frappe pas les filles mais la... C'est de trop, dit Jono rouge de colère

Tout le monde se jeta sur lui pour le retenir

-Si du moins il se ressemble pas, c'est bien sa sœur par le caractère... fit Anzu

Puis la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde entrèrent en cours, et pendant que Shizuka découvrait sa nouvelle classe, une autre fille arriva

-voici deux nouvelles élèves, Shizuka Katsuya et Serena Seta

L'autre fille regardait tout les élèves, comme pour savoir qui serait de confiance ou non, Shizuka sourie à la fille, celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, cette fille lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais qui ?

Quand le midi arriva Sara refusait de manger, mais étrangement Seto la forçait

-mange je te dis

-Sa me stress

Trois filles gloussaient au loin, Sara voulu aller les voire, mais Seto la retint

-mange !

Sara pris une part et mangea, mais entre-temps les filles avaient disparu...

A 15h30 Sara avait enfin fini ses premiers examens, et retrouva les trois filles qui l'attendaient devant la salle !

-toi ! Qui est tu ? dit une grande blonde avec des rondeurs montrant sa force

-Qui me demande ? dit Sara d'un ton hautain malgré que la fille la dépassé

-Zelda ! Et voici Kasumi et Naru, membre du fan club Seto Kaïba

-Pardon ? Mon grand frère ? Un fan club !

-Enfin, il ne sait pas, dit Zelda gêné

-Oh tu es sa sœur ? Petite ? Grande ? demanda Kasumi

-Les deux, fit Sara

-Merveilleux, fit Naru

-Dites, je cherche des filles pour un travail... Sa vous direz d'être au service de maître Kaïba !

Les trois filles n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles être au service, du garçon le plus mignon de la terre

-oh oui !!! S'écrièrent-elles

-bien... Vous serrez sous mes ordres... Mais vous servirez, notre maître

Les trois filles bavaient, et suivirent Sara... vers leur nouvel emploi...


	3. La Quatrième

_camlia Selon les dobermans, les domestiques sont délicieux grillés électrfiés par un portail de plus de 10000 volts, oui en effet je suis désolé de dire que certain domestique meurt ! Mais j'annonce cela d'une manière trés douce, afin que la motion de censure ne me poursuive pas , non vraiment j'ai bu quoi la, bon je suis contente ce soir j'ai mis à jours mes histoires, bon aller c'est partit pour le chapitre 3 : (eh la sa commence à chauffer !)_

_04/12/04 : Syt, merci pour ton info, surmon erreure, qui est maintenant corrigée ah ah !_

_Bonne Lecture, LunaDream _

* * *

3-La quatrième

Déjà trois mois, depuis l'arrivé de Sara dans la demeure Kaïba, elle qui était devenu la gouvernante. Tous les matins, elle se levait à cinq heures du matin, elle réveillait ces trois filles qu'elles disaient qui n'était que Naru, Kasumi et Zelda, les membres du club Seto Kaïba...

Mais rien ne fut facile pour elle :

-Sara ? Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda Kaïba

Elle montra trois lycéennes qui les accompagnaient

-Je voudrais les engager comme mes secondes !

-Tu rêves ! Pas elle !

Les trois filles firent des yeux de chien

-Je ne veux pas des gémisseuse !

-Et moi pas de râleur, dit Sara en s'approchant de Seto, c'est elle que je veux ! Elles seront parfaite : Fidèle, dévoué, et jamais elle te trahirons, mieux que n'importe quel inconnu !

Seto grogna

-engage-les si tu veux après tout...

Les trois filles sautèrent de joie

-Youpii

Sara entra dans la voiture, elle ouvrit la fenêtre

-va falloir y aller à pied, dit Sara

Les filles furent choquées

-Ils auraient pu nous conduire ! dit Naru

-C'est pas grave, fit Zelda, allons-y, notre maître nous attend

Après l'intégration, et l'apprentissage à être une fée du logis (d'un grand), les filles comprirent qui était vraiment Seto Kaïba, il était tard le soir, Naru, Kasumi et Zelda soupirait

-Je ne veux pas y aller, fit Zelda

De l'eau était en traîne de bouillir, une tasse sur un plateau à coté d'un sachet de thé était posée sur la table

-Ah la dernière fois, ça pas était folichon... Dit Zelda complètement abattu

-Aussi quelle idée de le draguer, fit Kasumi

-Oui... Mais je croyais...

-Flash Back-

Zelda entra avec son thé

-Bonsoir Maître

Seto grogna

-dite-moi maître, vous avez une petite amie

Seto se leva se dressant devant Zelda

-ai-je l'aire d'en avoir une ?

-Non... Justement, je peux le faire, fit Zelda

-DEHORS !

Zelda fut jeté dehors

-il est méchant ! Dit Zelda

-Non mais vraiment, fit Naru

-toi ce n'est pas mieux, fit Kasumi, vouloir l'éduquer

-ReFlash Back-

Naru entra avec le thé

-bonsoir Maître

Seto soupira, Naru posa la tasse de thé, étrangement elle tremblait

-Pas la peine de trembler, fit Seto d'un air satisfait qu'une des filles ai l'air d'avoir peur

Naru ne répondit pas, elle sentit que s'y elle faisait elle allait explosé, mais dons son geste elle renversa un peu de thé à coté

-Maladroite

-Mal élevé, fit Naru, pas la peine de soupirer à mon arrivé, si je vous embête Maître, vous pouvez le dire !

Naru repris le thé

-Sa va vous énervez ! dit Naru avant de claquer la porte

-Sara, cria Seto

Kasumi et Zelda était éclaté de rire

-Il avait bien cherché ! Je tremble seulement quand je suis sur les nerfs ! Moi !

-Et toi Kasumi ? demanda Zelda, il c'est passé quoi hier soir ?

-Une veille histoire ! J'ai pris du thé à la mente, au lieu du gingembre

Kasumi était dans la chambre

-de la mente ? !

-Je trouve que c'est meilleur, dit Kasumi, vous ne le pensez pas maître

-Non, dit Seto en colère

-Bon tant pis !

-Tant pis, tant pis ! Je veux des excuses !

Seto allait s'emporter contre Kasumi, quand Sara arriva

-du calme Seto, tu va casser quelque chose ! Que c'est-il encore passé ? dit Sara exaspéré à première vue ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air !

-Elle m'a apporté de la mente

-Ah... Kasumi, pas de mente, il à horreur de sa

-Ah bon !? Dit Kasumi innocente

-tu le savais, fit Sara, souviens toi

-ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vive le gingembre

-beh on est mal, fit Seto

Sara posa du thé au gingembre, et emporta Kasumi

Naru et Zelda était écroulé de rire

-non mais vraiment, tu le savais plus !

-Non, je le savais plus, moi j'adore la menthe !

-Mais pas lui, dit Sara froidement

-Mademoiselle, dirent les filles calmement

-du clame on est dans la cuisine... Bon c'est moi qui apporte le thé ce soir, c'est impossible avec vous trois ! Va m'en falloir une quatrième, une calme !

Les filles se sentirent honteuse, elles baissèrent la tête

- il ne va pas aimer mais c'est ainsi ! En tout cas je vous garde

-Merci Sara, firent les trois filles

-de rien, de rien... Mais lâcher mes pieds !

-Enfin une fille qui va venir nous aider, dans nos durs taches ménagère, dit Zelda

-Quelle chanceuse... fit Kasumi

-Oui, c'est sur, dit Sara, c'est elle qui devra apporté le thé ! Va la falloir, calme et solide ! Bon je monte !

Sara pris le plateau, le thé, et partit voir Seto, arrivé dans la chambre :

-voila Seto

-Merci, fit Froidement Seto

-Seto, il me faut une quatrième fille... Pour le thé

Seto recracha son thé

-Pas question ! T'en as déjà trois !

-trois qui ne peuvent pas te servir le thé c'est évident, elles font tout à merveilles, mais pas te servir le thé !

Seto grogna

-prend une quatrième vas-y, mais si elle comme les trois autres, je la tue !

-Mon Grand frère tue personne !

Puis Sara partit laissant Seto seul

-Heureusement... Grande sœur, que tu ne connais pas le death-t, heureusement... Mais ton grand frère tue !

Seto s'effondra, le mal être qu'il avait en lui se ressentait, toujours avoir la confiance, montrait qui est le chef, il était épuisé, épuisé de ce rôle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se reposer... Heureusement que Sara l'aidait... Qu'elle l'avait sauvé ce jour-la, et à son tour aujourd'hui il la sauvée... Mais jamais elle devait savoir l'existence du Death-T, qui fut une grave erreur !

Le jeudi qui suit il n'y avait pas cours, et Sara en profita pour changer d'air, après tout il y avait ce bracelet émetteur avec elle, et puis elle devait chercher une quatrième fille !

Et ce n'était pas tache facile, elle devait être facile, mais solide...

Sara buvait un chocolat chaud dans un salon de thé, elle observait partout quand soudain quelque chose l'attira

-excuser-moi ? demanda une jeune fille, auriez-vous une place pour travailler ici ?

-heu non, répondit la caissière mais donner quand même votre cv, on ne sait jamais

Sara cherchait ou elle avait déjà vu cette jeune fille, elle cherchait mais ne trouvait pas, mais elle se risqua à aller lui demander, elle paya l'adition, et poursuivit la jeune fille, qui cherchait un emploi, dans une boutique cette fois-ci, Sara aller entrait quand elle reconnu Honda

-oh non pas lui, fit Sara

Elle se cacha, la jeune fille sortit, Honda devint tout rouge

-SHizuka ?! Sa va ? Mais tu fais quoi

-oh rien, dit Shizuka rougissante

Honda essayait de voir, ce que contenait la pochette que Shizuka portait

-C'est quoi sa

-oh rien, cacha Shizuka

Mais Honda insistait pur voir le contenu de cette pochette

-il est pas soulant lui ! Fit Sara

Elle sortit de sa cachette, et pris la pochette !

-arrête de draguer, dit Sara hargneusement, tu rates tout

Honda fut bouche bée

-Pire que ton frère, dit Honda vexé

-ouais, je sais... Bon dégage, je dois parlée avec elle !

-Shizuka... fit Honda implorant

-En effet dit Shizuka gêné, je dois parler avec elle, histoire de fille

Shizuka salua Honda, et fut emporté par Sara, puis elle s'arrêta quand elle fut loin de Honda qui était étrangement effondré... Sara prenait ses mesures, la regardait

-oui c'est toi qu'il me faut ! fit Sara

-Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Shizuka

-tu cherches un travail ?

-oui... Je ferais n'importe quoi, c'est pour rester auprès de man grand frère...

-Je sais ce que c'est, dit Sara, mais... alors... Mais oui tu es la sœur de Jono-Uchi

-oui...

-Hum... Je ne devrais pas... Mais...

Sara hésitait, elle réfléchissait

-Comment je vais te faire rentrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est toi qu'il me faut

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Shizuka

-Pour être domestique... A la demeure de Seto Kaïba

-Mais... Je ne peux pas, fit Shizuka

-tu ferais bien n'importe quoi ?

-oui... Mais... Pas lui !

-t'inquiète pas, il dirait pareil ! Mais...

Sara se tourna et regarda Shizuka avec une flamme d'espoir dans ses yeux

-... Tu pourrais le changer !

Shizuka ne comprenait pas, ou voulez en venir Sara, mais cette dernière n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car elle fut emmené

-Viens, on va changer la vie, fit Sara

-mais... dit Shizuka

Sara freina

-tu ne veux pas venir ?

-C'est quand même Seto Kaïba ; il à voulu tuer mon frère

-comment ??? S'écria Sara

Sara eu une expression d'effroi

-Que dis tu la ? Mon grand frère a voulu quoi ?

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, c'est mon grand frère, dit Sara en larme, il a recommencé, il a recommencé

-Le death-t, fit Jono, Shizuka fait attention avec qui tu traînes !

-Dis moi que c'est faux, se jeta Sara sur Jono

-non, je me souviens encore de ce jour, ils nous as pris en otage, Honda, Anzu, Yugi et moi (en plus il y avait le neveu de Honda, qui n'était qu'un enfant, avec un pysjama ridicule d'ailleurs...), il à voulu nous tuer, il y à des jours j'y crois à peine qu'on s'en soit sortit

Sara s'effondra, en pleure, Shizuka s'approcha, Jono était gêné

-Après mon oncle... Comment peut-il...

-Sèche tes larmes, il n'a plus jamais recommencé, dit Jono

Sara releva la tête, elle vit les yeux de Jono, Jono se sentit bizarre à la vue de cette jeune femme en pleure, Sara sécha ses larmes

-Oh moins sa... Il me l'a bien caché...

Sara respira pendant au moins cinq minutes, fit des étirements, puis repris cette expression froide habituelle, froide et sévère

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pleurer

Sara tremblait, comme si toute once de confiance en elle, avait disparu, comme si le peut qu'elle avait construit venait de s'effondrer, elle inspira encore, et Sara redevint la Sara qu'elle avait toujours affichée

-J'aurais du m'en douter, dit Sara avec amertume, salut la compagnie...

Sara partit calmement, puis quand elle fut loin, elle s'élança et courra jusqu'a chez elle, Shizuka suivi Sara, arriver devant la demeure, Sara remarqua la présence de la jeune fille

-tu m'as suivis ?

-Je voudrais t'aider... Toi et ton frère, mais j'ai besoin aussi d'un travail..., fit Shizuka les yeux brillant

Sara s'attendrit, puis repris sa froideur habituelle

-J'ai une place, mais tu dormiras ici, et celui qui entre, ne sort pas... Sauf cas contraire... Et je ne veux pas de ton frère

-Il ne sait pas que je suis ici... J'ai fait exprès de rater le bus... Il pense que je rentrerais ce soir...

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas, fit Sara, c'est maintenant ou jamais

-Je sais, fit Shizuka, je lui dirais de ne pas me chercher, mais il me faut ce travail

-Est tu sur, tu entre c'est l'enfer...

-Je m'en fiche, il me faut ce travail !

-bien ! Fit Sara, alors suis moi, une fois la porte franchi, ne fait pas demi-tour

Sara avança Shizuka franchi la porte (de derrière) qui séparait du jardin de la rue

-Je te conseille de rentrer toujours par la, la porte principal est piégé

-ah bon ? Comment ?

-Elle est électrifiée, et il y a des dobermans affamés, eh eh eh

-Tant mieux, j'adore les animaux, fit Shizuka sur un ton de défit

Sara ne cessait de se répéter que c'était elle qui fallait, elles arrivèrent devant la porte (toujours arrière) de la demeure, les deux filles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine qui étonna Shizuka qui était de taille moyenne

- Elle n'est pas très grande

-Juste assez pour les employés, surtout nous quatre... enfin nous cinq maintenant vu que tu ne rebrousses pas chemin !

Sara avança et siffla, des bruis se firent entendre, et deux dobermans arrivèrent

-Ce sont ceux de la maison, je te présenterais ceux de l'extérieur plus tard, tu aimes les animaux Shizuka, alors... dit Sara en montrant les deux molosses

Shizuka approcha des chiens, leurs laissa sentir sa main puis les caressa

-C'est bien, fit Sara, maintenant il te connaisse, il ne te feront pas de mal... C'est comme sa que cela marche avec eux... Je les connais bien !

-Comment elle peut caresser une bête aussi hideuse, fit une voie derrière

Sara se retourna

-Shizuka voici Zelda, Naru et Kasumi, elles ont une peur bleue des chiens

Les chiens grognèrent

-range-les, s'écria Zelda

Sara ordonna au chien de partir

-Va falloir vous y habituez les filles

-oui beh quand... Maître doberman sera calmer !

-Il est rentrer ? demanda Sara

-oui d'une humeur de doberman, justement, fit Zelda

-oh le savon qu'on c'est pris, fit Kasumi

Sara soupira, les trois filles fixèrent Shizuka

-c'est le maître chien ? demanda Naru, enfin je veux dire celle pour le thé

-oui, dit Sara, Shizuka

-Alors c'est une fille calme et solide, se risqua Kasumi

-oui, dit Sara, mais elle n'est pas encore engagée, Maître Kaïba ne va pas être très d'accord

-comme d'habitude, firent les trois filles en même temps

-Oui mais la c'est la sœur de Jono-Uchi Katsuya

-Quoi ? Mais t'es folles ? S'écrièrent les trois filles

-Oui, mais je connais plus folles, dit Sara plein de détermination, et j'ai des arguments de choque

Sara partit dans le salon, Shizuka suivit, elle semblait apeuré tout ce luxe, mais cette ambiance froide qui régnait, Naru, Kasumi et Zelda suivait derrière

-Bonjour mademoiselle, fit un domestique

Et les bonjours se suivaient

-Salut Sara, fit Mokuba

-Salut ! Sa va ?

-ouais...

-Il est ou Seto ?

-Dans son bureau, mais il est revenu furieux, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je vais lui parler

Mokuba vit Shizuka

-mais c'est...

-Oui, fit Sara, c'est la quatrième fille que je compte engagé

Mokuba tressaillit

- tu n'as aucune chance !

-Dis moi Mokuba c'est quoi le Death-T

Mokuba tressaillit de com... comment... Tu le sais ?

-Peu importe, sa aurait du jamais exister

Seto sortit furieux, sans doute pour demander le silence, mais il s'immobilisa voyant Shizuka

-elle...

Sara gifla son grand frère

-Toi !

Seto ne comprenait pas ce geste, il était encore plus furieux

-Comment oses-tu

-Tais toi donc, hurla plus fort Sara, tu as voulu tuer des gens !

-Comment sa ? Dit Seto complètement déstabilisé

-Le death-t !

-Oui, Yugi... Je voulais surtout tuer Yugi, avoua t'il sans rancoeurs

Sara gifla une deuxième fois

-C'est Yugi qui t'as battu, n'est ce pas ?

-oui dit Seto plein de rage

-Ce n'est pas un moyen de régler tes problèmes !

-Je sais grande sœur, cela était une erreur

-grande sœur, s'écrièrent les trois filles

-Ah il faut tout leurs apprendre, râla Kaïba, Grand frère parce que je suis son supérieur intellectuel

-comment ? Grogna Sara

-Et grand sœur, car en plus d'être intelligente, elle est plus âgée

Les trois filles étaient bouche bée

-Bon... dit Sara calmement, on en reparlera un autre jour ou pas chacun fait des erreurs, passons aux choses sérieuses

Seto regarda exaspéré Sara, qui se dirigea vers Shizuka cacher des trois servantes :

-voici la quatrième fille

-Sara ! C'en est hors de question

-Seto ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu as une dette en plus !

-De quoi ?

-Son frère était au Death-T, et elle cherche un travail, et elle sera parfaite je le sais !

-Non !

-Si, insista Sara, et tu n'as pas le choix !

Seto se figea

-c'est la dernière chose que je t'accorde, car la tu en demandes de trop, qu'elle me sert pas de la mente elle !

-oh sa va, fit Kasumi, vous en n'êtes pas mort, Maître

Sara lâcha un rire

-oh sa c'est bien vrai

Mais Seto lui lança un regard noir

-Engages Shizuka, insista Sara

-D'accord, je viens de te le dire

- on n'est jamais sur... Avec toi !

-Si sa peut être la dernière, qu'elle fasse ses preuves, sinon elle fera de la chair au doberman !

-Je voudrais voir sa fit Sara, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper, que je parte avec elle au dorberman alors

Seto regarda sa sœur

-Sa... Je ne pourrais pas !

Puis Seto partit, et les trois filles sautèrent de joie, Sara se retourna satisfaite, et regarda Shizuka

-Bien, va falloir faire une tenue ! Fit Sara

-oh oui, firent les trois filles en même temps

Et tout le monde partit, pour préparer Shizuka à son nouveau travail.


	4. Ou est ma soeur ?

_Voila, après un peu de temps, le chapitre 4, j'espère qui vous plaira... _

_Merci pour les rewiews..._

_(Allez-y h hésitez pas à posté comme des malade ! Désolé de cette interlude de mon inconscient)_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Luna Dream..._

4. Où est ma sœur ?

Sara conduisait Shizuka à la chambre ou elle allait dormir, elles prirent un petit escalier en colimaçon, et arrivèrent dans un couloir, Sara était en traîne de donner ses ordres

-tu es sous mes ordres, tu dois m'appeler Mademoiselle, le respect oblige, tu es supérieur aux autres domestiques, tu es au même niveau que Kasumi, Naru et Zelda, tout les matins je viens à 5h00 vous réveillez, il faut que nous soyons la pour le déjeuner, maître Seto oblige, appelle-le maître, c'est pour encore forcer le respect...

Comme à son habitude Sara rester droite et froide, tandis qu'au contraire Shizuka marché un peu tête baissé et apeuré, Sara le remarqua et s'arrêta net, et lança d'une voie sévère

-Ne te tiens pas comme sa, sinon Seto va te bouffer

Sara lâcha un sourire

-Droite, et prête à te battre

Shizuka se redressa, mais était toujours aussi apeurée, Sara montra quatre portes

-salle de bain, en commun, toilette idem, placard a chaussure, sa sert toujours, et chambre en commun toujours

Sara entra Zelda était debout sur sont lit

-révoltons-nous mes sœurs !

-Se révoltez de quoi ? dit Sara d'une voie froide et sévère

-presque Kaïba, presque, mais ce soupçon féminin en toi, fait que sa rate, répliqua Zelda, alors voici la petite Shizuka

Shizuka baissa la tête

-Ne sois pas timide, tu maîtrise les deux dobermans, voici ton lit, fit Zelda, matelas poussiéreux, mais on y dort bien

Naru se faisait les ongles, et Kasumi écoutez de la musique

-Elle représente l'ordre, fit Mokuba qui venait de débarquer

-Oui, en effet, fit Sara, je les ai formées j'en suis fière, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Mokuba se racla la gorge, et inspira

-Seto m'a dit de te dire, QU'IL ATTENDAIT SON THE !

-Sans blague, il 22h00 en effet, beh il attendra encore 5 minutes !

Puis Sara partit, les filles questionnaires Shizuka de question, et la nuit commença...

Deux semaines plus tard...

-Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Ne pas s'inquiéter ! Chez une amie, et qui est cette amie !!!

Jono était furieux, voila deux semaines que Shizuka ne lui donne pas de nouvelle, depuis ce jour ou elle à raté bêtement le bus !

-Que ce passe t'il encore ? Fit Serena

Hey oui il s'agit bien de la nouvelle qui était rentré le même jour que Shizuka, qui c'était incrusté dans le Yugi-band, car Shizuka était devenu son amie.

-en tout cas, ce n'est pas avec toi qu'elle est !

-non, dit Serena en secouant ses cheveux !

Serena descendit du bureau ou elle était installée

-il faut que j'y aille, ma classe m'attend

-tu ne t'inquiètes pas toi !

Serena se retourna et regarda Jono comme s'y il venez de dire une bêtise

-Tu t'inquiètes trop ! Elle t'a dit que tout aller, elle n'était pas apeurée au téléphone, alors tout va bien... Dit Serena avec un sourire

Puis elle partit en courant, bousculant Kaïba aux passages, qui la regarda comme un insecte prés à écraser, si elle ne courait pas ! Puis il s'assit en grognant, Jono se retourna de peur de passer ses nerfs sur lui !

-Serena à raison, fit Téa, tout va bien, elle est chez une amie

-Humpf, lacha Seto à l'écoute de cette phrase ; tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Mon pauvre Katsuya si tu savais, pensa Seto, elle est domestique chez moi, et ce matin je lui reprochais sa façon de parler de cette voie si douce, rien que pour la voire pleurer... Mais sa n'as pas marché

Il se mit devant un livre pour se cacher, mais toujours en les regardant avec un regard hautain, mais comme aucun de la bande voulait le lâcher du regard...

-Quoi Encore ? Cela vous épates que j'éternue

-Ce qui m'épates, se leva Jono, c'est que tu sois encore vivant ! J'aurais espérer que ta sœur, t'aurais tuer après ce que je lui ai dit

Seto changea d'un air satisfait, à celui furieux, mais tout en gardant son calme

-c'est quoi qui lui as dit pour le death-t

-ouais... Et elle n'avait pas l'air très contente, dit Jono satisfait

-Bizar... commença Seto, arrivai à la maison elle m'a félicité

-Alors cela m'étonnerait, dit Jono, quand on félicite quelqu'un pour le meurtre éventuel d'autre, on ne s'écroule pas par terre en pleurant !

-Larme de Joie

-Non, de rage, on l'a bien vu Shizuka et moi... Avant qu'elle disparaisse !

-Chez une amie, termina Anzu

Jono eu d'un seul coup un éclair une idée, et si sa sœur aurait suivit Sara, et elle serait rester avec elle... Non ce n'était pas possible, sa sœur c'est bien de quoi est capable l'être en face de lui, jamais elle sera leurs amis...

-En tout cas, fit Jono en se rasseyant, elle pleurait, elle avait pas l'air heureuse de tes distractions

-Si tu veux un conseil Katsuya n'approche plus ma sœur, ou je te ferais subir d'atroces souffrances, avant de te tuer !

-C'est elle qui m'a approchée, pas de ma faute si mon magnétisme l'attire

Cette fois-ci ce fut de trop, Seto s'emporta pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'emporta devant Jono-Uchi Katsuya près à le frapper

-Ne l'approches plus d'elle, murmura t'il plein de rage

-viens te battre, répondit Jono

-Hey du calme, fit Honda

Le prof arriva, ce qui les séparés pour toute la journée d'ailleurs.

A la demeure Kaïba, Zelda, Kasumi et Naru regardait avec admiration Shizuka, à premier vu elle passé ses nerfs sur les carreaux

-je le hais, hurlai-t-elle

Les trois filles avaient un sourire du bord des lèvres

-Il va voir comme je parle, ah ah, il à pas rater...

Shizuka marmonner puis hurler, tout en nettoyant activement les carreaux

-il va voir...

-Pendant ce temps la, chuchota Zelda, elle fait notre boulot, le maître devrait l'énerver tout les jours !

-Ouias, fit Naru

Sara arriva dans sa tenue de gouvernante, puis hurla

-vous allez encore la regarder longtemps !!

-non mademoiselle Sara, firent les trois filles

-Shizuka ! Qu'est qui c'est encore passé ce matin ?

-Le maître m'a dit que ma voie était trop douce pour le servir le café, alors je lui ai dit que si c'était sa, je serais bien plus lente pour servir le thé !

-Et ensuite

-J'ai passé la tasse à Kasumi

-Et pourquoi la chemise a eu aussi du café ?

-Parce que je suis vengé, fit Kasumi

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, dit Sara en se frottant le front, et c'est lui qui ce plaint

-pourquoi cette question mademoiselle Sara ? demanda Zelda

-Un mot comme quoi que le thé à intérêt d'être servit par Shizuka à 21h30 ! Et une chemise taché !

-21h30, s'exclamèrent les trois filles, mais c'est une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude

Les trois filles étaient blanches, Sara semblait contrarié, et Shizuka était paralysé

-Oui 21h30, repris Sara, j'ai peur de ce qui va encore te faire...

Sara partit dans sa chambre, et Shizuka repris énergiquement ses carreaux

-tu va voir, je vais te le faire boire ton thé, grogna Shizuka

Les trois filles regardèrent toujours Shizuka avec ce même sourire que tout à l'heure

-tu devrais plus te rebeller, dit Kasumi

-non, fit Shizuka en sautant de son escabeau

-Pourquoi ?

-Cet emploi est important pour moi, je ne dois pas le perdre !

Puis Shizuka partit, les trois filles décidèrent donc de finir les carreaux.

La fin des cours sonna enfin, Yugi et toute sa bande sortit

-Hey demain on est jeudi, s'écria Jono

-Oui et alors ?

-La jolie Sara va venir...

Tout le monde prit une expression de gêne pour le pauvre Jono

-Moi, je ne l'aimes pas, fit Anzu

-Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle montre, fit Jono

Tout furent surpris de cet instant de lucidité qui apparu

-comment sa ? demanda Yugi

-Au fond c'est une fille sensible, et généreuse, j'en suis sur, mais elle se met des murs pour se protéger de quelque chose...

Puis Jono repensa à son idée sur la possibilité que Shizuka soit chez Kaïba et décida de vérifier...

-bon j'y vais

-hey attend, firent les autres

Jono partit à toute vitesse, et arriva devant la demeure, aujourd'hui la barrière était ouverte, il arriva jusqu'à la porte principal ou il sonna, ce fut Sara qui ouvrit, mais quelle surprise Sara qui d'habitude en tenue de lycéenne, était aujourd'hui en tenue de gouvernante, la bonne en chef pour le ménage

-aaahh, cria Jono

-Toi ! Que veux tu ? demanda Sara d'un ton neutre et froid

-Je viens chercher ma sœur !

Jono fut étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas du tout cela qu'il voulait dire

-Ta sœur ? Tu l'as perdu ?

-ouais, justement après la scène de l'autre jour

-Je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaire Jono-Uchi, je ne vois pas ce que ta sœur ferait la

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi !

-Tu as des preuves ?

-non !

-bon... dégage alors

Et Sara renferma la porte, Jono avait du se tromper sa sœur avait pas l'air d'être ici, et il repartit... Sara trouva Shizuka :

-rassure plus ton frère, il à des doutes ! fit Sara

-Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

-Je viens de le voir, il est venu ici... Il est persuadé que tu étais ici ! Mais je l'ai convaincu du contraire

-Je le ferais, fit Shizuka

Quand Seto arriva dans la soirée après être rentré de la Kaïba Corp ou il se rendait tous les soirs après les cours, il arriva furieux, Zelda lui pris ses affaires, en silence, et il fonça sur Sara

-tu lui as parlés ?

-A qui ? Je parle à plein de monde

-Ce ver de terre de Jono-Uchi, il m'a dit qu'il t'a vu pleurés

-Et tu le crois ? Moi je ne pleure jamais ! Mais en effet c'est lui qui m'a dit pour ton Death-T !

Seto se rétracta valait mieux pas qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis

-tu as vraiment de mauvaise fréquentation

-Je fréquente qui je veux grand frère dit Sara

Puis Seto se dirigea vers sa chambre pour travailler, mais Sara l'arrêta

-ce soir ne torture pas Shizuka !

-Je fais ce qui me plait, c'est moi qui la paye !

Sara grogna, son frère avait remporté la manche, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser torturer éternellement cette pauvre Shizuka !

Le soir dans la cuisine, Shizuka préparait le thé, sous la surveillance de Sara, et les supplications de Naru, Kasumi et Zelda

-vraiment, il faut qu'elle y aille, fit Kasumi

-il le faut, fit Sara

-Moi j'y vais, dit Zelda, je serais calme, mais s'y elle va, il va encore lui faire des reproches

-Non, fit Sara,

Shizuka prépara le plateau, tout le monde était inquiet même Sara, mais il le fallait, Shizuka devait y aller !

-Je dois y aller, fit Shizuka, je dois obéir à mon maître

Shizuka monta déterminer, elle frappa à la porte, au loin Sara, Zelda, Naru et Kasumi la regardait entrer dans la chambre de son tortionnaire...

Shizuka renferma la porte, et sentit toute sa détermination tombé, il la regardait froidement, comme s'y il attendait, Shizuka approcha, elle sentait qu'elle tremblait, elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et commença à servir le thé

-tu ne parles pas ? demanda Seto fixant toujours sa victime

Sihzuka tourna la tête de gauche à droite

-Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de parler

Shizuka tremblait, tremblait

-pour dire quoi ? Murmura Shizuka

Seto pris la tasse et bu, Shizuka se retourna prêt à partir, une minute de plus et ses nerfs allaient craqués

-attend, fit Seto, je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir

Shizuka inspira, et se retourna tout en murmurant :

-pardon maître

-élève la voie, je t'entends à peine... Comme toujours...

-Bien maître, dit Shizuka un peu plus fort

Seto buvait le thé, Shizuka resserrait le plateau encore plus fort contre elle, elle l'allait craqué, mais elle tenait le coup, car c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il attendait qu'elle craque... Puis elle se souvint de son premier soir ici :

-Ne te tiens pas comme sa, sinon Seto va te bouffer

Sara lâcha un sourire, fière d'avoir engagé Shizuka

-Droite, et prête à te battre

« Seto va te bouffer » cette pensé ce répétait sans cesse

Shizuka desserra le plateau, et se remit droite

-Je peux partir maître ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je crois...

Seto écarquilla les yeux, il avala même de travers, il pensait qu'il allait la faire craquer, mais elle c'était en cinq secondes transformés, pour la première fois de sa vie une femme lui résistait... Plus tôt une gamine déguisé en servante

-Pars, dit Seto froidement avec un soupçon de rage

Shizuka ferma la porte, décidément ce n'était pas la journée de Seto...

Les filles sautèrent de joie discrètement puis emmenèrent Shizuka à leurs chambres !


	5. Tristesse et Fraternité

_Voila, aprés un peu de temps, me revoila, avec la suite..._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

_Au fait en retard, Mana, Calliope, Syt et Camlia, merci pour vos reviews_

_Syt merci pour le signalement de mon erreur dans le chapitre 3, la voila corrigée !_

_Et Maintenant bonne Lecture, _

_Luna Dream_

* * *

5. Tristesse et fraternité

Comme tout les jeudis, voila maintenant deux mois que Sara se rendait au lycée de Domino pour passer ses examens pour voir ses compétences acquises pendant ses cours chez elle, Sara travaillait dur, de jour en jour elle fatiguait, et comme d'habitude elle arriva au lycée avec plein de garçon qui lui tomba dessus, mais quand il voyait Seto sortir il prenait leurs jambes à leur cou, mais aujourd'hui un seul résistait : Jono-Uchi

-tu veux quoi encore, fit Sara en l'emmena à part sous l'œil enragé de Seto

-Rien... fit Joey, juste envie de te voir

Sara tressaillit, elle repoussa Jono et partit

-Je ne m'occupe pas des dépressifs

-Tu me plait, ce n'est pas de ta faute

Sara souris, elle devint toute rouge

-heu... Oublie-moi, et je ne sais pas vraiment ou est ta sœur, alors ton joli plan de charme ne marche pas !

Jono s'approcha dangereusement de Sara

-Sara...

-Mes examens, s'enfuie Sara

Pendant ce temps la dans une riche demeure, une vielle femme caressait affectueusement une panthère

-Alors Yuichi... Où tout cela avance ?

-on vient de retrouver Serena, elle est dans une petite ville du Japon

-bien... Et Sara ?

-Aucune trace, depuis sa fuite, aucune trace...

-Vous avez était voir, chez ce bâtard ! dit la veille femme hargneusement

-oui, et elle n'est pas là-bas... Il faut dire aussi grand-mère, que la mort de Godzaburo les a séparés !

-Ah moins qu'il la cache, fit une troisième voie

-Sans doute Rei, il faut quelqu'un pour aller vérifier

-Kisara

-Oui, Kisara, et si par hasard un léger accident pouvait lui arriver... he he he

-Je m'en charge, fit Yuichi

Et le garçon courut

-Le clan Kaïba, soupira la veille, un illustre ancêtre qui c'est lancé dans les armes lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, mon père... Trois enfants, moi Keiko bonne à me marié ah ah ah, mon pauvre père, mon frère Satoshi mort dans d'étrange conditions ah ah ah, et Godzaburo, suicide... ah ah ah, mais l'imbécile –changement de ton radical- il à adopté ce bâtard, moi qui avait tué son fils ! grrr, et le fils de Satohsi qui c'est marié avec cette actrice, je dois tous les exterminés, je veux l'argent ah ah ah !!!

-Rei

-oui, mère...

-Occupe-toi de Julie, personne ne verra que c'est nous, elle est déjà mal en point... he he he

A la pause midi au lycée de Domino, tout le Yugi-band déjeuner, Seto était partit voir sa sœur

-Dis-moi Serena, quelque chose te gène ? Demanda Anzu

-Seto Kaïba sa te dit beaucoup, je peux pas le voir en pâture, si il était dans la même pièce que moi, je crois que je la massacrerais !!

-Comme tu veux, fit Yugi

-Ah... Toujours pas de nouvelle de Shizuka

Jono s'effondra

-elle est introuvable, fit Honda qui c'était effondré aussi

-Elle aurait pu nous dire au revoir, fit Otogi

-il ne sont pas net, fit Serena, bon j'y vais, je dois aller à la bibliothèque

Et les cours reprirent, pendant que Sara réfléchissait au questions à répondre, elle était cependant perturbé, Jono avait du toucher un point sensible

-Mais oublie-moi, soupira-t-elle quand elle fut rentrée dans sa chambre

Puis elle remit sa tenue de Gouvernante, et partit rejoindre les filles

-comme sa c'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Sara d'une voie douce

-on a fait le ménage, mais Sara sa ne va pas ? Tu nous parles gentiment, remarqua Zelda

-si sa va... Juste de la fatigue... Un peu de fatigue, trop de fatigue

Sara se repris, et redevint cette Sara dure et froide

-bien (ton doux)... Bien (ton froid)

Sara tourna en rond, et préféra repartir dans sa chambre

-Mais elle à quoi ? fit Naru

-Elle est amoureuse, fit Shizuka,

Les trois filles se tournèrent

-Tu crois ?

-L'amour sa change radicalement, fit Shizuka

-Mais comment tu sais sa toi ? demanda Zelda

-Comme sa... Je vais chercher de quoi dîner

-Non... ; Mais je rêve, elle à était déjà amoureuse elle, fit Zelda, hey Shizuka comment il s'appelait

Zelda poursuivit Shizuka, mais à leurs grandes surprises elles tombèrent sur le maître des lieux

-oh maître, fit Zelda, vous êtes rentrez plus tôt

-Sa t'étonne ?

-oui, dit Shizuka sévèrement, vous rentrez toujours après 18 h 00

Shizuka avait la tête tournée comme si elle avait peur de regarder le Maetre des lieux

-tu es bien insolente, fit Seto

-Je fais ce que je veux, répondit Shizuka

Zelda regardé la scène interloqué, et cette pensée étrange lui vint : « qui aime bien châtie bien », mais c'était idiot Kaïba ne pourrait jamais aimais, enfin bref pourquoi cette crise de rébellion, elle avait quoi à prouvée, parfois Shizuka était trop sensible...

-bien, fit Zelda, allons-y Shizuka, allons chercher de quoi dîner

Shizuka fut emporté par Zelda

-un seconde, fit Seto

Cette fois-ci Shizuka les yeux brillant, elle re-tremblait, elle était sur, elle allait encore en prendre pour sa pomme, si il ne l'avait pas torturait, elle n'aurait pas cette haine envers lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ses élans de confiance soudain

-Où est Sara ?

-Dans sa chambre, je la sens faible... fit Zelda en emportant Shizuka

Dehors il pleuvait, une tempête se préparait, Serena était au balcon de son appartement, elle sentait cet orage

-Comme la haine... Comme la haine de ce jour

Des visions venaient à Serena, une femme priait, tout un peuple qui mourrait, le sang qui coulait, Serena s'effondra, elle sortit un objet antique sans doute, une sorte de sceptre, une grosse boule sur un bâton fermer pas des pétales tout en or, une ombre apparu derrière Serena

-tu as mis du temps, fit Serena

Elle se releva, et regarda la silhouette de face

-Alors ?

-Il t'on trouvés

-Tant que Sara n'a pas était trouvé tout va bien

-où est-elle ?

-bien caché, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à la trouvée... Il est vraiment malin !

-C'est pour sa que je l'aime, fit Kisara

-JE conseillerais de ne pas trop t'y attacher... Pourquoi est tu ici ?

-Je devais te tuer, mais ils ne savent pas que je ne peux pas, et ils ont voulu te tuer aussi, ils vont sans doute s'en prendre à ta mère...

-Pourvu qu'elle tienne bon, si je vais là-bas, je vais à ma perte

-Sara ne sais pas que tu es la ?

-Non... L'autre non plus d'ailleurs, et pourtant j'ai eu chaud, il est dans la salle de classe juste à coté

-On se révèlera lors de son tournoi

-oui, les papillons noirs, agirons comme une venin, battre Yugi... ah ah, tu ne peux pas c'est impossible !

-Si tu le dis, mais je doute, fit la silhouette

-arrêtons le charme Kisara, c'est nous qui allons les massacrés

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, un éclair tonna

Pendant ce temps-la à la demeure Kaïba

-Mokuba n'est toujours pas rentré, fit Sara

-Non... grogna Seto

Il était inquiet et énervé, il tournait en rond

-Et cet orage ! Il fait quoi ?

Shizuka partit en courant les filles la suivirent

-tu fais quoi ?

Shizuka avait enfilé un imperméable

-Je vais le chercher

-toi mais non ! Firent les filles

Mais Shizuka sortit...

Mokuba courrait, quelqu'un l'attaquer, il s'agissait du jeune homme de tout à l'heure

-meurs

Quelque chose l'attaqua

-toi ! Je vais faire une pierre deux coups

Une lumière brillait sur le front de la silhouette

- Le jeu des ombres, ne te ferait pas de mal eh eh eh

Un sceptre apparu et le jeune homme fut touchés de plein fouet comme électrisé

-Pauvre mortel, ah ah ah

Serena redevint normal

-pourquoi moi je ne fais pas pareil, fit Kisara

-Parce que !

Serena ramassa le corps de Mokuba

-Le frère... Le petit frère !

-Oui et alors ?

-va le rendre, servante, fit Serena

-Non mais sa va, on est plus au temps des pharaons !

-en effet fit Serena

Une silhouette arriva, elle s'arrêta net, un tonnerre éclaira le visage de la jeune fille, il s'agissait de Shizuka

-Shizuka, fit Serena

-Serena, dit Shizuka essoufflé, mais c'est...

-Mokuba, il a était agressé, tiens ramène chez lui, moi je ne peux pas

-Pourquoi ? demanda Shizuka essoufflé

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à ton frère que tu es servante chez Kaïba

-comment tu le sais ?

-Peu importe, dis que tu l'as trouvés par terre, ne parle pas de moi, ni à Sara et surtout pas à Seto

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il le faut Shizuka... Il le faut !

Shizuka ne cherchait pas trop à savoir, elle partit ramener Mokuba, elle courait, les orages grondaient, la pluie tombait, elle était trempé elle avait mit son imperméable sur Mokuba, elle était partit sur un coup de tête, elle ne supportait pas de voir Seto comme sa, pourquoi elle ne le savait pas, mais son cœur battait tout le temps en le voyant, et sa depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait eu, un éclair passa, et Shizuka courrait, évitant voiture, sautant par-dessus les flaques, enfin elle arriva à le demeure, elle entra complètement essoufflé et trempé

-Shizuka, firent le filles

Mais elle tomba avec le corps de Mokuba

-Oh ce n'est pas vrai, elle est brûlante, fit Sara

-Prend Mokuba, dit Seto, je la prends

Il la prit dans ses bras

-Faiblirais-tu ? Tu la prends dans tes bras

-Ce n'est pas le moment, monte Mokuba lui aussi est brûlant que je sache !

-Oui Seto.

La pluie tombait, Serena et Kisara regardait l'orage

-Sa me rappelle ce jour, fit Kisara

-moi aussi, fit Serena, moi aussi...

Serena mis ses deux mains contre son cœur

-Et j'en sens encore la douleur !

-Et moi... fit Kisara, je sens sa douleur...


	6. Pars

_Bon voici mon cadeau de Noël, la dernière partie de la première partie de mon histoire, hey oui, Secret de famille est en quatre partit..._

_Camlia, désolé que tu te perd avec les histoires de famille, je fais un topo à la fin !_

_Syt, quel couple hein ? Suspens, mais moi je sais (normal je suis l'auteur !)_

_Bon puisque je ne reviens pas avant 2005_

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année_

_Luna Dream_

* * *

6. Pars

Le soleil était radieux, dans un grand lit Shizuka était étendu, elle s'éveilla

_-_où suis-je ?

Elle bougea ses pieds, et vit Sara à son chevet, endormi, elle avait du rester ici toute la nuit, car elle avait encore sa tenue de gouvernante, Shizuka vit qu'elle était en pyjama, elle avait chaud et se sentait courbaturé. Sara se réveilla, elle leva sa tête endormi, puis s'éveilla

_-_Shizuka...

_-_Sara ?

_-_Sa va ?

_-_Sa pourrait aller mieux, dit Shizuka faiblement

Sara se leva et passa sa main sur le front de Shizuka, il était encore chaud, elle lui donna un thermomètre

_-_aller passe ça, je vais chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre

_-_un cacher ?

_-_Non efferalgan

Shizuka tira une grimace

_-_Hey oui, fit Sara

Celle-ci sortit, et vit les trois filles la regardaient

_-_Sa va, elle à de la fièvre

Les filles intensifièrent leurs regards triste et suppliant

_-_Vous pouvez aller la voire !

Les trois filles ne se firent pas prier, elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Shizuka, Sara descendit l'escalier et tomba sur le maître des lieux, à première vu contrarié

_-_Tu veux aussi aller la voire ? dit Sara sur un ton d'invitation

_-_Je n'en ai que faire... Fit Seto avant de partir

Sara éternua laissant entendre « menteur », Seto se retourna

_-_Sinon, elle va bien, mais tu en as rien à faire, c'est pour sa que tu es si contrarié

Mokuba aussi est malade

_-_Mokuba marche et n'as plus de fièvre, grâce à Shizuka d'ailleurs

_-_Et pourquoi ?

Son imperméable, qu'elle a mis délicatement sur ton petit frère !

_-_C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux Sara !

_-_Non !

Sara entra dans la cuisine, et fit fondre ce délicieux médicament au goût si salé (surtout quand on en met deux, je ne suis pas payé par Efferalgan, pour cette pub !), et remonta, Seto la suivait des yeux

_-_Alors, grand frère ! Tu n'as pas du travail à faire, puisque tu en as rien à faire

Seto se tourna et partit

_-_les hommes, soupira Sara

Sara entra, les filles ne se rendirent pas compte de ça venu

_-_tu aurais du voir, il t'as pris dans les bras, vraiment... fonda Kasumi

_-_il est fort en plus, fit Naru

J'ai l'impression, dit Zelda pensive, que...

_-_que... demanda Shizuka

_-_vous vous êtes tapait dans l'œil mutuellement, hurla Zelda

_-_non mais ce n'est fini tes comptes de fée, Hurla Sara froidement qu'on aurait cru Seto mais en féminin (cette petite touche quoi)

Sara posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, les filles étaient terrifiées, Sara tendit le vers d'efferalgan à Shizuka

_-_tu en penses quoi Sara ? demanda Zelda qui pris d'un seul coup une tête normal

_-_Laisser tomber... Je ne dirais rien, fit Sara, et puis laissa-la dehors, aller dehors, il faut qu'elle se repose

Sara mit les filles dehors, et ferma la porte

_-_tu es dans ma chambre, dit Sara en voyant Shizuka regardait de partout, et les autres qui racontent des bêtises, et si mon frère était dans sa chambre, oh la la

C'est bien connu, la chambre de Sara est à coté de celle de Seto ! Shizuka avait le teint rosé

_-_C'est la fièvre qui te donne se tient rose... dit Sara en souriant

Shizuka avala le médicament

_-_ah... après la pluie le beau temps, soupira Sara

_-_Sara, demanda Shizuka timidement

_-_oui ?

_-_Dés que je serais remis sur pied, je pourrais aller voir Jono, mon frère...

_-_Je m'arrangerais... fit Sara en souriant

Quelques jours passèrent, Seto arrêtait de torturer Shizuka, d'ailleurs ne voulait plus d'elle pour son thé, Shizuka s'en fichait, car elle attendait le jour, ou elle irait voir son frère, c'était un mardi, Seto était partit en voyage d'affaire,ce qui permettait à Sara à faire ses coups en douce

_-_Ne dit rien, fit Sara, je n'ai lui ai rien dit, imagine pas le drame

_-_De toute façon en ce moment il me rejette...

_-_Cela te fait de la peine ?

Shizuka se tourna, regarda Sara

_-_J'en ai rien à faire

_-_Arrêter de me dire la même chose, marmonna Sara

_-_Tu dit quoi ? demanda Shizuka

_-_rien... Rien je pensais

Les deux filles arrivèrent en ville

_-_bon on se sépare ici, fit Sara, rentre avant minuit, Cendrillon, moi je vais faire des courses

Shizuka sourit et partit rejoindre son frère, Sara entra dans un magasin, un étrange homme la suivait... Pendant ce temps la chez Serena

_-_Elle est la ! s'écria Kisara

_-_Heureusement qui lui as refilés un émetteur, fit Serena, il y à Yuichi

_-_Je peut y aller, fit Kisara

_-_non c'est ma sœur

Sara sortit du magasin, suivit toujours de cet homme, elle chantait, le soleil mettait son cœur en fête, pendant ce temps la Serena courrait, elle avait une sorte de tenu noire, elle se mit un masque, traversa un passage piéton passa devant Sara et frappa le jeune homme, Sara pris la fuite, pour ne pas se faire repérer

_-_Ne l'approche pas Yuichi

_-ç_a te dérange, jeune Serena

Serena retapa l'homme

_-_dit à cette veille morue, que si ma mère meurt, la colère ancestrale s'abattra sur elle

L'homme se releva apeuré

_-_tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux, tremblait Yuichi

Si je peux

Serena montra le bout d'un objet, Yuichi pris la fuite

_-_Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas ah ah ah

L'œil du millenium brillait sur le front de Serena

Shizuka trouva son frère

_-_Shizuka, serra Jono, ou tu étais et pourquoi tu ne vas plus au lycée ?

_-_heu j'aide une amie, elle est très malade, mais tu ne la connais pas

_-_Oui... Mais tu pourrais me dire ou tu es ? Me donner le téléphone de cette amie pour avoir des nouvelles

_-_heu... C'est dans une maison spécialisée, il n'y a pas de téléphone

Cela faisait de la peine à Shizuka de mentir à son frère, mais elle ne pouvait dire sa situation actuelle, au fond elle faisait tout ça, pour pouvoir un jour vivre avec son frère, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment ça qu'elle voulait, maintenant qu'elle avait 15 ans, c'était ça... Qu'elle voulait ? Quelque chose au fond de son cœur, la tirait vers un autre avenir : ses sentiments pour...

_-_Shizuka ? demanda Jono

_-_oui grand frère

_-_tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé

_-_Non tout va bien grand frère !

_-_Après avoir parler avec pendant une heure, Shizuka partit, Jono décida de la suivre pour savoir ce qui ce passait...

Aurait-il du le faire, ou non, bref il vit le pot au rose, quand il vit sa sœur rentrer chez Seto Kaïba

_-_Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar

Il escalada la barrière, mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec une dizaine de doberman prêt à tout pour défendre leur territoire, les chiens aboyaient...

_-_Mais Ils ne vont pas se taire ses cabots, crier Naru

_-_bizarre, fit Sara

Shizuka entra toute essoufflée, Sara partit voir les chiens,

_-_Alors ? demanda Kasumi

_-_Super... Il à vu que je mentais, mais Super

Sara arriva devant la dizaine de doberman, un avait déjà attaqué Jono, Sara siffla, les chiens s'abaissèrent devant elle

_-_Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, espèce d'imbécile !

Sara aida Jono à se lever

_-_Tu avais dit que ma sœur n'était pas ici

_-_tu suis les gens, dit Sara furieuse, ne t'inquiète pas elle fait juste le ménage

_-_Quoi !

Jono tomba, les chiens s'approchèrent de nouveau

_-_Coucher, hurla Sara

Les chiens partirent, Sara releva Jono, et le conduisit dans une remise

_-_Je vois que c'est Skuld ça, il ne t'as pas rater, dit Sara en passant sa plait

_-_ah c'est pas ma chance, la fille que j'aime me lâche il y à 6 mois, puis maintenant ma sœur !

Sara serra fort le pansement

_-_Aïe

_-_Désolé, dit Sara froidement en desserrant un peu

_-_Elle rangea la trousse de premier soin

_-_Pourquoi une remise ? Seulement le personnel autorisé dans la maison

_-_Trousse de premier soin, fit Sara, uniquement dans la remise

Jono craqua des larmes coulèrent mais il voulez se cacher, Sara s'approcha

_-_tu vois... Cette fille je l'aimais, et elle m'a lâché pour une mec, elle déprimé des gars sont venus débarquer : l'organisation de Doom, et elle est partit avec l'un deux... Je ne m'en remets pas

Sara se sentit touchait,

_-_Tu sortais avec ?

_-_Non... Mais ça me fait mal...

Sara serra Jono contre elle

_-_moi aussi, un jour on m'a abandonné

Sara et Jono se regardaient, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent, mais Sara se recula

_-_ta sœur fait ce travail, pour avoir de l'argent, elle n'a jamais voulu dire pourquoi...

_-_Ah... Je vois... fit Jono, c'est pour venir vivre avec moi !

_-_Ah... fit Sara, elle savait ou et avec qui elle aller travailler...

_-_Heureusement, fit Jono, mais je ne peux pas la laisser ici

_-_Il le faut, paniqua Sara, il faut la laisser ici

_-_Pourquoi ? dit Jono hargneusement

_-_Parce que... Elle doit sauver mon grand frère

_-_Pourquoi tu crois ça...

_-_Elle seule lui résiste et n'es pas de sa famille

_-_Oui... Mais je m'en fiche, il faut que je la sorte

Sara s'interposa,

_-_Non... Je te l'interdis, sinon elle mourra

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Seto la tuera

_-_quoi ? Tu paris, il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps

_-_Tu n'as aucune chance, fit Sara froidement

Sara sortit un revolver

_-_Sara... dit une voir grave et sévère, ce n'est pas très jolie une fille avec sa...

Seto baissa le revolver, Sara le rangea, son visage d'expression, elle ne croyait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire

_-_Pas la peine de le tuer, il se tuera tout seul !

_-_Comment ça Kaïba ?

_-_Mon tournoi ! Le tournoi de la mort !

Sara était terrorisé

_-_Les joueurs se bâteront sans relâche, sans arrêter, les hologrammes attaqueront, il pourrait avoir des morts...

Seto regardait Jono de haut

_-_En plus je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas approcher de ma sœur !

_-_Hum, c'est elle qui est venu chercher de tes dorbermans ! Et rend moi ma sœur !

_-_Pas question, Dit Seto, elle c'est engagé pour la vie !

_-_Tu es ignoble, je récupérais ma sœur !

Jono partit

_-_Pourquoi tu l'as sauvés, s'énerva Seto

_-_Parce que, fit Sara

Les deux rentrèrent, Shizuka était encore en tenue civil, quand Seto la vit il compris

_-_Tu l'as vu toi !

_-_de qui ? S'énerva Shizuka

_-_Ton frère, c'est pour çaqu'il t'a suivis

_-_J'ai le droit !

_-_Non !

Shizuka gifla Seto

_-_Je vois mon grand frère si je veux ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux, j'ai sauvé Mokuba de la pluie, que faisait tu ?

_-_Tu n'aurai pas du sortir, tu as eu une pneumonie

Zelda murmurer avec ses deux copines

_-_Je paris tout sur Shizuka

Les deux autres hochèrent

_-_Et alors que cela peut-il te faire ? A part toi qui d'autre t'intéresse !

_-_Moi aussi, fit Sara au filles, tout sur Shizuka

Seto se calma

_-_En effet et alors ? Sa te choque !

_-_non, pas du tout ! Tu ne serais jamais sorti

_-_Et la ! La moutarde remonte

_-_Je serais sortis, tu n'aurais pas du sortir, tu aurais pu te tuer

_-_Et alors, puisque je suis trop douce pour servir le thé ou le café

_-_Mais embrasse-la imbécile, pensa Sara

_-_On s'en fiche, tu es très bien, sois pas idiote, mais je n'aurais pas aimer que tu meurs !

_-_Ah ... Ce n'est pas vrai, tu t'en fiches !

Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher le morceaux, Shizuka ne lâchait pas une larme, et Seto n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme, il avait perdu le contrôle pour la première fois de sa vie, il se regardait tout les deux avec autant de rage, puis Seto se mit rire, ce qui déstabilisa Shizuka

_-_Je n'ai pas temps à perdre, pars si tu le veux ! Je ne te tuerais pas !

_-_Très bien, fit Shizuka

Elle se tourna, sa haine se mélanger

_-_Non... commença Zelda mais Sara l'arrêta lui faisant comprendre de laisser faire Shizuka, cette dernière stoppa et pensa

_-_Tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

_-_Non ! fit Seto énervé

Shizuka s'assoya sur une chaise

_-_très bien... C'est parfait... Je reste maître, je dois gagner de l'argent pour vivre avec mon frère plus tard, alors trois choses me feront sortir d'ici, la mort, l'argent, ou mon frère ! Mais pour l'instant tout me retient dommage

Tout le monde était bouche bée, Shizuka se leva et monta à son dortoirs

_-_Non mais je n'y crois pas, fit Naru, Zelda arrête de lui parler, tu déteins trop sur elle

_-_Non... fit Sara, c'est la vrai Shizuka qui se révèle !

_-_ah bon, firent le trois filles

Et le vrai Seto commence à sortir, le grand frère que j'ai connu, pensa Sara

Seto partit travailler dans son bureau, Sara lança les filles à reprendre leurs occupations

_-_Ce soir, je vous parlerez fit Sara

Et tout le monde partit, le hall était vide, toute la maison devint calme, le soleil continuait de brille, il éblouissait du fait qu'il tapait sur le sol humide après la pluie de la veille (pas l'orage), Jono courrait pour passer ses nerfs, il c'était promis il libérerait sa sœur de là-bas.

Dans un petit appartement, Serena regardait la nuit tombée

_-_bientôt je le retrouverais et je le tuerais...

_-_oui, fit Kisara, bientôt...

* * *

_22/01/05 :_ Modification de la dernière phrase de Serena par "je le tuerais", que "je serais qui je suis", pour queça colle avec la partie 2 ! 

Et aussi j'ai mis les explication ailleurs (cliquer sur le chapitre suivant)

bientot Luna

Partie 2 : id 2230499 (je vous aurrais bien mis un lien, mais faut trafiquer pour mettre les tirets, et mettre les liens pour le momnet c'est totalement hors service !)


	7. Explication : le clan Kaïba

_Le plan du clan Kaïba_

Bon, comme promis petite explication, sur les Kaïba, le clan Kaïba comme je l'appelle dans ma fics !

Il y à d'abord Keiko, la plus veille qui n'était que la petite sœur de Godzaburo, il y avait aussi d'autre frère, mais ils sont tous mort ! Toujours dans d'étrange condition

Ensuite, on connais Sara (non c'est qui ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi dans l'histoire), alors pour Sara, tout ce que je peut dire pour le moment, son père était un Kaïba, il à disparu, et laissant sa mère malade empoisonnée par Keiko...

Le coté de la mère de Sara, sont une grande famille bourgeoise française, qui possède une grande fortune et d'autre encore... En tout cas Keiko Kaïba, voudrait hériter de cette fortune, et son seul obstacle : Sara et... Serena aussi...

Pour finir les deux personnages de Rei et Yuichi, ne sont que les enfants de Keiko !

Et maintenant quelques explications sur Sara et Seto, comme il est dit dans l'histoire, Sara et Seto se considèrent comme frère et sœur... Sara a était enlevé à sa mère pour la raison de sa grande fortune, et a était élevé par Godzaburo, qui avait aussi adopté Seto et Mokuba...

La même éducation pour Sara et Seto, mais pas le même amour, Godzaburo aimait Sara comme sa fille, mais comme on le sait pas Seto comme son fils...

Voila, c'est tout ce que je peux dire sur le clan Kaïba pour le moment !

Bientôt

Luna

Et maintenant place à la seconde partie : id : 2230499 (lines non disponible pour le moment)


End file.
